


[podfic] Two Types of Sacrifices

by Annapods



Series: [podfic] Chris Chan Cinematic Universe [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, feat. hockey and chess and senior dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: They get shut out the last game of the season, which, yeah, just about sums things up.06:44:57 :: Written byTheundiagnosable.
Series: [podfic] Chris Chan Cinematic Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] Two Types of Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [two types of sacrifices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826801) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 



  
Cover art collab with Growlery!

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/orig-cccu-two-types-of-sacrifices):**  
The mp3 file(s) for download and streaming, the wav (or zipped audacity) file(s) in case someone wanted to [create something](https://annapods.tumblr.com/blanketpermissionstatement) with it, the html text of the ao3 post, and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file(s) will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rqc753-oRNWKzvVhItwRkdJ5QHlAE1y4/view?usp=sharing):**  
Zipped mp3 files for download.

**Browser streaming:**  
1 

2 

3 

4 

### Notes:

**Thanks:**  
Thanks to Theundiagnosable for giving me blanket permission to podfics!

**Spoilery content notes:**  
From memory, so I apologize if I missed anything:  
On-ice fighting, hockey injury, a secondary character lands in the hospital.  
Past alcoholism, past cheating (as in, one character got cheated on), tense family situations.  
Recreational drinking.  
Mild ableist language, a lot of it self-directed. Some self-loathing from the main character. Loneliness.  
Please let me know if I forgot/missed anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

**What not to say:**  
Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

**When to expect a reply:**  
Leaving me comments is kind of like starting a snail mail exchange in reply to a message in a bottle. I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
